A family? A PACK!
by BakurasLoyalServant
Summary: Trowa Barton's in for a surprise when the Family Reconstruction Act turns up a God Father. Harry Potter will get the chance to know the godson he lost.
1. Chapter 1

BakurasLoyalServant: OKAY!! This is just the beginning of a plot bunny that mugged me a few weeks ago. It keeps disappearing then returning... So, this might have sporadic updates at best. But, I would greatly appreciate any tips or clues as to what the do with it.

* * *

Trowa Barton merely stared at Lady Une, silently analyzing what she'd told him. 'A godfather, huh?' A slight nudge against his side drew him from his inner thoughts. A small blonde studied him worriedly, "Trowa?"

Trowa gave the blonde a small smile, speaking quietly, "I'm alright, Quatre.. Just surprised..." Quatre nodded, smiling softly at him, "You're not the only one... I think Heero's going to start researching as soon as we get out of here...." He couldn't keep the amusement out of him voice.

Trowa chuckled softly, nodding, "I believe he is too..." He glanced up at Heero, a slight brunette who was keeping a perfectly blank face, apparently deep in thought. Duo, a teen with a four meter long brown braid, was nearby practically vibrating in his chair, "When's this guy suposed to show up?"

Une sighed, massaging her head, "Hopefully tomorrow, though I haven't been able to get into contact with him.." She stood up, watching as the five boys stood up as well, "All I know is that his name is Harry Potter."

Trowa nodded, "Then you will inform us when he arrives?" He watched Une calmly, face blank.

Une sighed again, nodding, "Yes, I will."

Trowa nodded again, standing up, "I'll look at the files on him... Until then?"

Une nodded, holding the file up, "Here it is. It's a bit odd, but it has the information you will need."

Trowa took the file from her and opened it, at the top was his own birth name. Teddy Remus Lupin.

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: Again, any tips or assistance is GREATLY appreciated. I have no idea what to actually do with this bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

BakurasLoyalServant: Okay!! Here's chapter two of this.

* * *

Harry Potter was in a rather tetchy mood. He just found out where he could find Teddy after searching for him for fourteen years. Ron, though swearing he was happy, wasn't helping, infact he kept on saying that they needed to do something for the Auror Department. Harry was seriously contemplating on breaking his oath and strangling him..._ 'Bad Harry... Homicidal thoughts will NOT help you here...'_ "Ron, if you don't get out of my way, I will break my word and rip your head off. " _'So much for no homicidal thoughts....'_

Ron glared at him, saying in a hushed 'threatening' voice, "I thought you wanted that bastard kid of yours safe, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes, really, why did Ron even bother trying? Hermione was scarier than him, "I do, Ronniekins. You're just pissing me off. I'm Teddy's godfather, damn it. And I know for damn sure that Remus requested that if I weren't able to care for Teddy, especially since Andromeda died, that he was to go to the Werewolf King... and he is with a lot of MUGGLES!" His voice rose as he spoke, anger making him shout.

Ron scowled, folding him arms, "Why would he do that? The-"

"Ron, I'm warning you right now. Shut the hell up. I will definitely be happy about killing you and then will do the mexican cockroach dance over your fucking grave." Harry hissed, "Now. We are going to these Preventers to find my godson. And you WILL shut up and be happy about it." He started out the door. Ron gave an angry growl behind him. Wizards. He was really starting to hate them..

Harry walked out to where a car sat waiting, Ron close behind him. Harry was in the driver's seat and waiting, "Hurry it up, Ron."

"I'm coming!" Ron snapped, getting into the passenger seat. Once again, Harry contemplated strangling him. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. As he started down the road, his thoughts drifted to why he was even sitting in the same vehical as Ron.

**_FLASHBACK- Summer after Fifth Year_**

Harry had gone for a measley walk. That's it! That was all he wanted... A peaceful walk.... Of course, being Harry Potter he couldn't get a simple walk, not without a visit from a group of Death Eaters.. He fired another spell behind him, racing down an empty street. Behind him, black cloaked figures fired their own spells, jinxes, and hexes, attempting to capture him. One of them shouted out a trip jinx, causing Harry to fall painfully to the ground.

"We got him!" Another shouted as the group surrounded him, wands raised. Harry's wand had been dropped when he'd been tripped, he stared at the cloaked figures defiantly.

A woman's voice shrieked with laughter, "Wook at wittwe baby Potter! He's aww gwown up." Harry glared at her, trying to discreetly find his wand.

A voice that Harry recognized at Lucius Malfoy's stopped him, "Are you looking for this Potter?" He held up Harry's wand.

Harry felt sick, the woman cackled, raising her own wand, "What say we play with Wittwe Potter? Crucio!"

Harry was suddenly on fire, needles seemed to be imbedding themselves into his skin. He writhed on the ground, trying to keep his screams inside. As suddenly as the pain had come it was gone. The Death Eaters had backed away, Malfoy Sr's voice caught Harry attention, "What is this? A werewolf assisting Potter?"

Another voice, soft but with the promise of death, replied, "A werewolf yes. And I have decided my position. Go tell your master that if he wishes to refute me, to come to my home. That traitorous mongrel Greyback ought to help."

"Asato, you can't possibly be betray-"

"I do not work with your kind. Anyone to harm a child is no friend of mine." The voice snarled, "Give me the wand, human, and you might live."  
Malfoy didn't seem to know what to do, the apparent werewolf let out an enraged snarl, "NOW!"

Harry passed out shortly after. When he'd come around, he was in an extremely comfortable bed, his clothes were folded on the foot of the bed, _'Where am I...?'_ He looked around, confused.

"Ah, you're awake." It was the the voice of his savior.

Harry's head snapped around, his green eyes meeting glowing emerald framed by snow white hair, "Wh-who...?"

The white haired being smiled, "Ryoken Asato. The King of Werewolves."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Harry was ripped from his happy memories by Ron, snapping that they were close to the Preventers. Harry sighed, pulling into the parking lot. Once parked and out of the car, they started to the building. A guard requesting their names and the reasons for their being there. Harry introduced himself and Ron and held out the letter he'd recieved that morning. The guard took it, eyes roving over it. He nodded, handing it back, "Very well... Go through this door for security scans and pat-down."

Harry and Ron got through the security fairly fast, and were now waiting in the lobby for someone to take them to a Lady Une.

"I still think we shouldn't be here."

"Ron." Harry didn't need to say anymore, mostly because Ron would shut up, partially because a smallish teen with messy brown hair and cold blue eyes walked up to them, "Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?"

It was only due to Harry and the boy's quick reflexes that Ron didn't hex the teen, "RON!"

"A fucking _werewolf!_ What the hell are you doing here?!"

The brunette glared at him, saying acidly, "I work here, you idiotic Mage. Now, follow me." He turned sharply and stalked down the hall. Harry kept a close eye on Ron, hissing, "You know damn well he's of Ryo's pack!!"

"Then that _thing_ should be with his _pack!_" Ron hissed, glaring at him, "If that thing's close to Teddy..."

Harry didn't dignify that with an answer, he merely dragged Ron behind him, studying the young werewolf ahead of them. He was muscled, but more sinewy than anything. Harry cleared his throat, and asked politely, "Do you hail from the King's pack?"

The boy glanced at him, then gave a curt nod.

Harry was suddenly amused. The silent boy had just told him who his parent were, "And you're the son of Fox and Seto, right?"

The young werewolf's eye widened slightly but he didn't answer, instead he said, "Why are you here?"

"I think you know. I'm here because my Godson was found... Actually, how did he get found anyway?"

"Hn." The teen didn't answer, he told them both to sit outside an office and walked through the doors.

Harry chuckled softly, sitting down and waiting.

* * *

Trowa looked up as Heero walked in, "They're here, Une."

Une looked surprised, "Already?"

"Yes." Heero nodded shortly, "Do you want them in here?"

Une nodded, "Yes. They should see Trowa."

Heero nodded, and stuck his head out, apparently telling the visitors to come in. Trowa studied the two that came in. The first was average height, with jet black hair. His eyes were bright emerald green, he held himself like a soldier and seemed curious as he studied the five pilots. The second was a redhead, with cool blue eyes. He also held himself like a soldier, but was behaving as though he preferred to be somewhere else.

Une cleared her throat, "Mr. Potter?"

The black haired man turned his head, smiling, "Yes, ma'am?"

"You know why you are here, correct?"

"Naturally, Madam. The Preventers managed to find my godson."

Une nodded, leaning forward slightly, "Yes. We found the conncection through the boy's maternal grandfather."

Harry nodded, it figured. Ted had been muggle born, "Okay. Where is Teddy?"

Une smiled slightly, "He goes by a different name now, Mr. Potter. Barton."

Trowa walked forward, Mr. Potter smiled, nodding, "What do you call yourself, then?" He didn't seem bothered by the fact.

"Trowa Barton."

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: ^0^ Yay!! Chapter two!!! Please let me know what you think. Any questions, I'll try to answer. Harry's past with the Werewolf King WILL be told, but in flash backs mostly.


End file.
